


More to a Kiss

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: First kiss.





	More to a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Tboy  


* * *

Ron leaned down to kiss Draco, his warm, firm lips parting beneath him. He remembered when they didn't kiss. Rather silly, given everything else they were doing. Then one night, they just – did it. It started with nips and kisses to the chest, neck, a little nibble at the ears, mouth sliding along his jaw... Ron was surprised, and then amazed that they hadn't done this before. 

It had become a personal favourite to get Draco all hot and bothered, then silence his sighs, feel his breaths against his cheek, with that up-close white smile as they parted for a moment, wet and bemused. He found Draco was a pro at kissing, cool and collected. He responded effortlessly to every little signal; while Ron knew how to pour his soul into a kiss, and liked to make the other person forget if they're sitting or standing. 

That first time, well, Draco's chest just rose and fell for a full minute, his lips still parted. He didn't say anything though, just leaned up for more.


End file.
